


Teeth Are Where Your Heart Was (Love)

by CatCalls



Series: 'Cause In The Dark Of The Dance (Here You Are Already Mine) [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark, Horror, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: Alastor was chasing him down.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 'Cause In The Dark Of The Dance (Here You Are Already Mine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Teeth Are Where Your Heart Was (Love)

He ran through the decimated and battered streets with a desperation he hadn’t felt in what could easily be centuries, gasping, panicked and pathetic, more sober than what he had ever wanted to be again, afraid like… like when he was trekking between the expanses of a battlefield full of battered bodies of people he knew and didn't, full of broken idealism and expectations, a fool, like all the other idiots painting everything with their blood and innards, and…

He was suddenly back there and his _~~skin~~ , _ not furr, irked, ~~_claws_~~ hands curled over his rifle and he ran and ran, to survive, because he had so much to _live for_ still. Stupid, such a stupid thought, but he still feared dead, the pain of being shot and wasting away with no one to remember him, and so he shot instead, he fought, he killed.

Again and again and again.

A choked cry left Husk when he ran into a wall, murky and stinky like the alleyway it belonged to, impact ratling him to the core, shaking off the stupor ~~_and_ _memories_~~ that had condemned him. Shit! He directed a hurried look over his shoulder with bated breath, stretching his wings and flapping them furiously in an attempt to abandon the fucking hole he had dug himself into. Damn it!

Damn it all!

He cursed loud and fast when he felt one of his paws being caught by a strong tendril, dark and crushing, he held back a yelp of pain and bared his teeth, trying to strike the damned thing with his claws, although he was already pulled down and slammed against the ground. Disoriented and in pain, he groaned, then hissing when he felt himself being grabbed by gloved hands that harshly pulled him back to his full height, pushing him against the wall, uncomfortable and unrelenting, he struggled but all of his movements were cut short when every single one of his limb were held down by more of the same hellish appendages that had stopped him in the first place.

He was effectively trapped and he hated every second of this sick game.

“Get off, you stupid bastard!” It was a growl, desperate and Husk tried to use his wings to throw off the other demon.

The action merely earned a hearty chuckle from the entity in question, who caught one of them with his free hand, trailing the feathers in mock tenderness until he reached the place where it connected to the rest of his body “Ah-ah, that's not very nice of you, my dear sheik.”

Then he grabbed the bone of the wing and pulled, harshly, with no regret or hesitation, making it crunch and rip, slowly, painfully. Husk let out a howl, bloodcurdling, cursing and thrashing.

“You sick fuck! Damned insufferable asshole! I will kill you! I-” The words died on his throat and he convulsed, nerves on fire, bile attempting to make it out of his body. Suffering.

Alastor laughed, half heartedly, cruel. Giving a small peck in Husk’s neck, ready to take a bite “Oh, don't be so dramatic, my sweet cat.”

Husk screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, I'm so sorry!
> 
> Still, thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
